


My Pain in the Ass

by Firstlove_thesea



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstlove_thesea/pseuds/Firstlove_thesea
Summary: In the wake of a terrible break up with Kim, John Dorian returns to Sacred Heart. Everyone there's just happy to see him again. Everyone?
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set briefly after season 8. Told mostly from Perry's perspective. In this story Kim really had a miscarriage and their attempt to save their relationship failed miserably.
> 
> Also... This is my first try writing a Scrubs fanfic so... It'll get better... I hope lol

Perry Cox had known right from day one that Newbie would be a massive pain in the ass... Had been certain from the second he'd first seen him stroll down those corridors with that dreamy expression on his face. Usually the young man would manage to keep his face in check while on round, but failed to whenever he thought no one was looking.

Oh, but someone had seen, if just in passing, and Cox was almost certain he wasn't the only one. The Janitor, for one, seemed to be pretty pissed with him from an relatively early stage and he found he couldn't really blame him.

Fortunately for that mop-swinging lunatic, JD had always made a point of avoiding him whenever possible. Cox himself wasn't so lucky, for right from the start Newbie had chosen him as his mentor and completely ignored his rants about how he did not wish to be just that.

A fact that had nearly driven him to the edge of sanity in the past, but those days were over. JD was gone and he was once again left to lead his life in his oh-so valued solitude.

Right?

Wrong! Wrong! So wrong!

Because today was his own fangirl's first day back to his new old job.

_Newbie coming back to annoy me. Just my luck..._

Chart in hand and eyes fixed on it, Cox walked down the hallways that he knew like the back of his hand. He wasn't really reading the piece of paper, not interested enough to bother. Instead he was lost in his own thoughts for the longest time before he shrugged and tossed the item he was holding aside when he'd reached his destination.

"So, Carla...." he asked, leaning casually against the counter of the nurse station. "How is Gandhi taking the return of his wife?"

The Latina nurse eyed him in silence before muttering something in her native tongue.

"Look for yourself" he heard her say then and upon turning his head, Perry could see the only surgeon almost worth that title rush down the corridors, most likely headed downstairs to greet his other half for the first time in.... days... probably.

"Seriously, Carla..." Doctor Cox teased, turning back to face her. "Is he really worth the trouble of staying married to him as his alibi wife?"

Rather than answering his question, however, the nurse chose to ignore him. Instead, she placed away the file she'd been working on and leaned forward in her chair, elbows on the desk so she'd get closer to him.

"What's the matter with you today, Dr. Cox?" she asked, already smiling at him. "You haven't been in such a great mood in such a long time. Surely it's got nothing to do with-"

"No!" Cox was quick to cut her off in protest. And waving a finger at her, he added while shaking his head vehemently.

"Oh my God. No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on, Perry." Carla retorted, a smug smile tugging at her lips. "There's no shame in being happy about a colleague's return! It's been a while, after all..."

"That is where you are absolutely wrong, Carla." he snapped, glaring at her.

It was then that he paused, as though for effect before rising back to his full height, arms folded across his chest. Clearing his throat, he went on:

"In fact I could riff a list of things that I care as little about as Newbie's return to this hellhole. Let me see..., uhh…. Low-carb diets. Michael Moore. The Republican National Convention. Kabbalah and all Kabbalah-related products. Hi-def TV, the Bush daughters, wireless hot spots, ‘The O.C.’, the U.N., recycling, getting Punk’d, Danny Gans, the Latin Grammys, the real Grammys. Jeff, that Wiggle who sleeps too darn much! The Yankees payroll, all the red states, all the blue states, every hybrid car, every talk show host! Everything on the planet, everything in the solar system, everything everything everything everything everything everything–eve–everything that exists — past, present and future, in all discovered and undiscovered dimensions. Oh! A-"

"And Hugh Jackman!" John Dorian's voice suddenly echoed through the room and finishing his little rant for him.

_Good Lord!_

Perry Cox didn't need to turn to look at the man who'd once been his student. No. Knowing Newbie as he did and judging by the sound of his voice, he could practically hear the bright smile present on his annoying little face...

"It's so good to see you again, Doctor Cox!" JD cheered. "How about we share a hug to mark the beginning of a new era?"

In response to that Cox merely frowned and, giving a tortured groan, buried his face in his hands.

"Oh God..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, Perry" Dorian insisted, still wearing that goofy smile of his as he approached his mentor. "You know you want it, too!"

For a moment or so Cox didn't move a muscle as he stood there, watching Newbie prancing over from the doorway. That sight alone was enough to cause him to roll his eyes in annoyance, falling back into old habits all too quickly. It had been ten seconds tops and yet J.D. had already managed to give him a rather significant headache. 

_Dear God, could he possibly be even more annoying? Oh, definitely_. He nodded in his mind. _Newbie would easily find a way._

Watching the kid through narrowed eyes as he glared at him, Perry noticed with a certain degree of disgust that he stood right in front of him now with his arms open wide as though he was waiting for him to do the same so that they could actually share a hug. Instead of doing that, however, the older man merely frowned.

_Not in a million years!_

"Grow a pair, Angela, will you?!" Perry snapped at him in a low growl, smacking the chart on his head as he pushed past.

Stalking down the hallway, he could hear Barbie's voice coming from the nurse station, demanding to know what he'd been asking himself all those years:

"Seriously, J.D... Out of all people who work at the hospital, what made you pick Cox as your mentor?" 

Interesting question, indeed, and any other day he might have turned back to pass them just in time to hear Newbie's answer, but today he couldn't be bothered. He didn't care. Not with a shitload of paperwork already piling up on his desk.

Oh damn his new position as Chief of Medicine. Sure, the extra money it earned him was nice, but the whole amount of extra work trapping him in his office was something he'd find he'd easily do without. He'd become a physician to help his patients!

_To hell with all that red tape! And while we're at it, to hell with Bobo, too, for talking me into this in the first place!_

When at last he'd reached his office, he slammed the door shut behind him leaving no doubt to anyone present in the always busy corridors that he did not wish be to disturbed. For a moment there he had even considered locking the door shut, though that thought was discarded as quickly as it had crossed his mind.

Let him be interrupted. Absolutely everything was better than having to deal with those forms for any second longer! 

With a frown creeping up on his face, he then plopped down in his chair and continued on with the less thrilling part of his duty where he'd left off just the day before. 

An hour or two was the most he'd bring himself to focus on the forms and whatnots heaped up in front of him. Then Perry could be found doing what was usually to typical of his former intern who had, for whatever reason, chosen him as his mentor. 

Daydreaming or dwelling on his thoughts had never been a habit he'd intentionally chosen to do. By no means. If anything it had happened subconsciously as though his kind was trying to tell him something he'd rather forget. Painful memories of a terrible mistake he hadn't even realized he'd made until a day or two later. Too dead drunk he'd been to realize what he'd gotten himself into. Too intoxicated to care.... 

He had known right from the start that indulging in too many drinks for his own good was a terrible idea, but ever since their arrival on the Bahamas Jordan had been driving him crazy. A fact that she clearly enjoyed while he, in turn, had soon reached a point where he either wanted to drown himself in the Caribbean Sea or drink himself to his grave. Then again.... actually suffocating while his lungs slowly filled with water didn't seem too worth his trouble. 

So one of the bars was where he was headed and, before long, could be found downing his first few drinks that night. Many a glass of scotch followed down his throat 

At some point later that night he'd noticed J.D. sitting there beside him. When or how had he found him there? Perry didn't know. Neither did he care, cause for once, he found Newbie's company almost endurable.

Oddly likeable even...

The next couple of days - if not weeks - had been filled with nothing but guilt, self-loathing and disgust, but regardless of how much he'd wanted to forget, Cox had painfully come to realize that he couldn't get those memories off his mind. And oh, what shocking realization it had been!

For, more often than not, and definitely too frequently for his liking, those particular flashbacks would flood his mind in the most inappropriate of situations. Something close to a year had gone by since that night and yet, to this day, there were moments when he could still taste those lips against his...

When he still felt Newbie's surprisingly strong body against his as they moved in sync, groaning and panting as they were caught up in the throes of pleasure.

Those lips on his neck had sent a shiver down his spine... those slender fingers sloppily roaming his bare chest, past his navel and all the way till they'd found the waistband of his jeans. How they had, not without a struggle mind you, eventually come loose and, along with his boxers, dropped down to his knees...

That curious hand on his cock giving him long, slow strokes... The strangled sound of pleasure Newbie had made, groaning his name in the most arousing of ways.

" _Perry_..."

The simple recollection of those events was enough to draw a moan from his throat and sent blood rushing down to his crotch, making his blue scrubs trousers just slightly uncomfortable to wear. Yet he was yet oblivious to that. Too absorbed in his own thoughts Perry gave another groan.

In the dead silent room, the pen he'd forgotten he'd been working with slipping through his fingers and landing down on the desk with an ear-piercingly loud sound startled Perry, pulling him back to reality - at last

The Chief of Medicine blinked... Willing away the confusion in his mind as he looked around and the realized.... Sacred Heart... His office... Thank God! 

He was alone and had been working on what administrative crap his new position brought along. It had all been a dream, he realized with a sigh of relief.

_That terribly boring paperwork... no wonder I've been distracted!_

Only then did he notice the persisting bulge in his pants and frowned, running a hand through his curls as he leaned back in his chair.

This was horrific! It couldn't be true! And yet,... all the same, he knew that, unfortunately, it wasn't just a dream. It felt too painfully real to be one.

"Oh, give me a break!" he frowned down at his lap a couple of minutes later before finally getting up from his chair and storming through the door.

Rushing down the hall to the nearest elevator, Cox didn't pay attention to anyone around him; glaring at everyone who dared to stand in his way to grab some coffee. The slowest-witted of them even were rewarded with one of his trademark stares that had sent many an intern running down the hall in the past.

At one point he could hear someone - Carla, by the sound of it - call for him but he merely shook his head in response and pushed on even faster. Luckily, the Latina nurse knew better than to stop or follow him.

Pressing the elevator button he then stood, silently waiting for the doors to open. What little hope he'd had to find it deserted quickly faded the moment he stepped in. For there he was, the very reason for his current... headache, grinning at him with that unnerving smile on his little girly face.

 _Oh great_! 

"Hi, Doctor Cox!" he cheered. 

"Sarah," Perry nodded, briefly.

Not another word was exchanged and completely without a warning to J.D., he pushed the emergency stop button, jolting it to a stop.

It was then that he - Percival Ulysses Cox - did something he'd never, not in his wildest dreams, thought he'd do while sober. Noticing his obviously grumpy mood, Newbie had backed away as far as the limited space in the elevator would allow him to, but that did, of course, only little to stop him.

"Doctor Cox?" Dorian asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Shut up, Violet" he growled in response. 

Cornering him further, the older physician charged at his young protégé, roughly pushing his back against the wall and claiming his lips in a kiss.

"Oh, Perry..." came Newbie's playful gasp. "Is that your beeper down there or are you just overjoyed to see me?"

"No talking!" the man sneered, kissing him again but with more force this time.

"What-?!" J.D. attempted to ask, and for a second there he thought he noticed a slightly distressed tone in his voice while slender hands on his shoulders tried to push him away.

"Oh, come on. You weren't so reluctant in Hope Town..." Cox reminded, causing the kid to stare at him with wide eyes. 

"Wh-.... You remember? But you said-"

"Oh dear God! I **lied** , Rachel! That's what you do when you want to forget something!!" he Cox snapped, his boiling rage visible in his eyes. 

He wanted him. God, how he badly he wanted to take him this instant...

But regardless of how much he might have craved to ravish him then and there, Newbie would probably fail to keep it quiet while they were at it and he couldn't have that. Too risky in a crowded place such as the hospital.... 

_Damn Newbie for being so fucking noisy!_

With one swift move Perry pulled away from the other while his hand was back on the emergency stop button so the elevator was now moving again, finally nearing its destination down in the lobby.

"Come to my office when you're done with running those tests" He said mere seconds before that familiar bing could be heard and when at last the doors opened, he was gone.

Perry had disappeared down the hall headed to get that coffee he so desperately needed while J.D. was left behind, staring after his mentor in an not so successful attempt to make sense of what had just happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later on the same day, less than two hours before the end of his shift, there was a knock at the Chief of Medicine's door.

"Come in!" Perry growled in response without even bothering to look up. There was no need to. For the person who'd just walked in had made their presence known by clearing their throat and there was no denying that the odd combination of fear and baby powder was unmistakable anyway.

Remarkable... Perry made sure to take a mental note. Cause if he was being completely honest, he wouldn't have expected him to show up. After all, he'd chickened out of other and strictly medical orders before. So no surprises if he'd tried to avoid his unwilling mentor for days. But there he was...

Newbie standing in the doorway.

"Doctor Cox?" J.D asked. "I've run the tests you asked me to earlier-"

"Good" he nodded, curtly.

"The results have come back and they are way better than I expected." Newbie announced, his voice just as usual while his fingers absentmindedly toyed with the chart in his hand.

"Can't say I care..." Cox shrugged, eyes still fixed on the piece of paper in front of him. "Put the chart down on the pile there and lock the door."

Newbie's hearing seemed to have suddenly failed him, at least partially, for when Perry looked up JD was staring right back at him with an expression he couldn't fathom.

Fear? Was he nervous? Something entirely different? Perry wasn't sure and for a moment too long he guessed that maybe his rather bold action in the elevator might have served to spook the kid.

"And do what?" he asked, almost a bit puzzled.

"Have you gone deaf?" he asked, that familiar growl back in his voice. "Lock the fucking door, Angela!"

Realization seemed to have hit him then and he mouthed a simple 'Oh..' before scurrying along to do what he was told to do.

"That's a good boy" the Chief of Medicine nodded. "Now come over here"

Like the faithful puppy he'd on occasions come to think of him when he would follow his every step through the corridors of the hospital, Newbie waddled back to the desk where his mentor had previously sat in his chair.

Meanwhile, though, he'd risen to his full height and was now watching his former intern curiously.

At first Perry had thought to have seen fear present in those big, dreamy eyes, but upon closer inspection no such thing could be found in them. No hint of fear, but an expression Cox had a hart time putting his finger on.

Was he spying anticipation? He was almost certain of it.

Towering him by quite a few inches, he took a step closer and brought a finger up beneath Dorian's chin, tilting his head up so to get a better glimpse of his face.

Oh, the sight of those pouty lips so close had him craving to lean in and pull him in a hungry kiss. He'd never admitted it to anyone, much less himself, yet he was sure that one of those days, the kid was gonna be the death of him. He'd managed to control himself in the elevator a couple of hours before, stealing just a kiss from him but truth be told he was no longer so sure he could now.

A public space such as the elevator had seemed to risky, with nurses, doctors and patients constantly crowding the corridors of Sacret Heart, regardless of the time of day, but they were at his office now.... At the far end of the hall when it was nearly time for the day shift to end. Dozens of nurses and attendings would soon be headed home to catch their well-deserved rest while an equal amount of personnel would hurry in to take their place.

A constant hustle and bustle that was just ideal for Perry's liking as no one would usually bother to show up at his office door at this time of day.

'Perfect!' Perry nodded in his mind.

Cause truth be told, Newbie looked all to willing and ready to be ravished right there and the mere thought of that sent blood rushing down to his crotch. Struggling to fight his urges and acting strictly on selfish desire, he then leaned in until their lips were at last locked in a kiss. As expected, no resistance to be met there, only Dorian arching to his touch.

"I hear you didn't kill anyone today..." he cooed as his lips moved along his jawline. "That's making progress"

"Well, I'm not actually all that terrible." he tried to protest.

"No, you aren't." Cox agreed, his lips now directly next to Newbie's ear.

Feeling his breath hot against his skin caused him to moan in response, which, in turn, caused a smirk to tug at the Irish Doctor's lips.

"You're, in fact, a quite impressive young physician." Perry purred against the skin of his neck, only to be encouraged by the soft sounds that erupted from his young prey's that.

There was no doubt that he was pleased with the response he got for his display of affection and was thus encouraged to go.

"But you do know that, don't you?" he went on, teasing.

"Trying my best, sir..." J.D. nodded with a sigh as Cox's hand trailed down, roaming his chest.

"That you do..."

The younger man stood trapped with his back on the smooth surface of the wooden desk as his mentor busied himself nibbling his ear. Sneaky fingers had found their way down his torso and all the way past his navel.

Lower and lower his hand moved and before long his fingertips were gently grazing him through his scrubs pants.

"That's impossible..." the older man chuckled to himself, his breath hot against Newbie's ear while his hand was still down in his lap, palming his forming erection.

"What's the-?"

"You've actually finally managed to grow a pair" Perry explained, his hand busy ghosting across the bulge in a teasing manner. "And from what I can feel here, it's even quite impressive."

"So you like it then, huh?" Dorian grinned, but the only response he got to that was a growled "Shut up, Gloria!"

The Chief of Medicine's hand then squeezed him, beginning to stroke him ever so slowly and pleased at the sounds he drew from his chest as a result.

His very own arousal pressed against J.D.'s thigh and next thing he knew, a sneaky little hand was trying to touch him in turn.

"Oh, no touchy!" Perry growled in a warning tone, his voice muffled on Newbie's neck.

"But..." Dorian tried to argue. "I wanna-"

"I said no touching!" he shook his head, telling him no as he removed his hand from his body.

"Let me... return the favor..." he insisted, stubbornly.

"No, no, no, no... Greedy, impatient Newbie..." Cox scolded, crushing his lips down on the other's to silence him. The intensity of it all was nearly enough to knock him off his feet if it weren't for his hand holding on to his mentor's shoulder.

"Perry..." Dorian groaned, breathlessly when the kiss had ended. From the way his body arched in to his touch, it was obvious that he was desperate for more, craving some skin on skin action and Cox himself was only too eager to wait much longer. To hell with that damn teasing!

Deciding that his blue scrubs pants were in the way and no longer needed, big hands yanked them down without another warning, leaving the kid in only his scrubs top and boxers.

"Turn around, Veronica!" he ordered sharply and Newbie obeyed within seconds.

"That's a boy..." Perry nodded. "Now put your hands on the table and spread your pretty legs for me"

Again, Newbie obeyed within a heartbeat and the older man couldn't deny that he liked the quite liked the view of his protégé so completely at his mercy.

"Pull down those boxers and lean forward on my desk" he added and was pleased to see just how obedient the other was.

Much as he liked the sight in front of him, there was only so much teasing one could take and, as a matter of fact, Perry Cox, too, was growing rather tired of it. Both men needed action, which was why he did waste no more time getting him ready.

Moans of pleasure fell from his lips as his hands worked to prepare his younger colleague for what was yet to come. One finger, two fingers... then finally three pushed in, drawing back before thrusting deeper...

"Oh god..." Newbie groaned, rocking his body on those fingers penetrating him.

Finding those sweet, sweet sounds of pleasure only adding to his own arousal, he removed his fingers shortly later, choosing instead to lean forward and press his rock hard chock against his rear.

Giving a whimper in response to that, Dorian made a failed attempt at straightening up his body so to bring his mentor closer.

Grinding his body against Newbie's ass, he cursed into his ear when his desire threatened to overpower him. With his pants long since too uncomfortable to wear, he decided to get rid off them, along with his boxers, in one go.

Then, finally, he had waited long enough and pressed inside as slowly and carefully as he'd possibly manage.

A pair of hands on J.D.'s hips held him in place as both men moved in synch, their ecstatic sounds of pleasure filling the air of they room they were in.

Removing one hand from his hips, Perry's fingers then wrapped around Newbie's cock, stroking him in the exact rhythm to their bodies rocking back and forth.

"Oh, P.... Perry...." the darker haired man moaned which caused the other to grunt against his skin.

"Fuck.... yes... keep moving, Johanna..." he grunted, voice hot on Newbie's neck. "... Like that..."

Perry squeezed his eyes shut, fingers curled around his protégé's hips and nails digging into his skin as he cursed under his breath.

Any minute now....

Close... They were both so close... And their teasing had taken too long already that neither Cox nor Dorian were sure how much longer they'd last in the end.

Too close to their finish to care about anything else, both men were soon left breathless and panting for air in the wake of what had to be the most intense orgasm they'd ever experienced.


End file.
